Tony and Kate's Desk
by honestlyx
Summary: tony decides to talk to tony about what happened...or does she? !R&R!CHAPTER 6 IS UP! sorry bout the wait!
1. Morning

Disclaimer: Dont own NCIS DPB Does Blah Blah Blah...

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**NCIS Bullpen 0600 hours  
**

Special Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd walked into the bullpen to find her partner Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo going through desk!

"You better have a damn good reason to be rummaging through my desk, DiNozzo!" Kate exclaimed as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from her desk.

"OWWW! KAAATTTEEEE! That hurts! OW!" Tony yelped. "And for your information I wasn't rummaging through your desk, I was simply looking!"

This only earned him a death glare!

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I was trying to find your case file." Tony said helplessly, still trying to get Kate off of his ear.

"Not gonna fly, DiNozzo!" Kate said.

"I was… trying to organize your desk?"

"Nope! Still not flying."

"How about.."

Tony was interrupted by Gibbs, "He was trying to find out who you went out with last night. He didn't believe me when I said it was Abby."

Kate elbowed Tony, who was trying to figure out how Gibbs knew.

* * *

AN: Fin! this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think.[be nice:)

Sigma83

* * *


	2. Lunch Time

Okidoki...here it is. its nothing great and its kinda short but itll do for right now!!

MORE TO COME

DISCLAIMER: I dont own NCIS DPB does

* * *

NCIS Bullpen 1200 hours: Lunch Break

"Kateeeeee" Tony whined as he opened his wrap to find that is was _healthy_.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Why did you have to get something _healthy_ for lunch?"

"You are lucky I even got you lunch, and it wouldn't kill you to eat something that's not packed with sugar every once in a while."

"What are you my mother?" Tony asked as he tried the tofu wrap. He spit it out all over Kate's desk.

"What the HELL did you do that for, DiNozzo?" Kate said angrily as she threw a bit of her wrap at Tony. That was a mistake because

Tony simply took some of his wrap and threw it back at her. Before they knew it there were bits of tofu wrap all over the floor and no

one had any lunch left. Just as Tony was about to throw the last piece of his wrap Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"What the hell are you two doing? This is a federal office building not a school cafeteria!"

Agent Timothy "Tim" McGee, of course, had to choose this moment to enter the bullpen.

"Hey guys there stuff all over the floor." He stated.

"Way to state the obvious McGeek!" Tony said, getting a glare from Gibbs.

"Did I miss something?" McGee asked curiously. This earned him death glares from Kate, Gibbs, and Tony.

"You know what? I think Abby needs help in the lab. So I will be there if you guys need me." With that McGee walked out and Gibbs

turned back to Tony ad Kate.

"Clean…NOW" Gibbs yelled and Tony and Kate scrambled to clean up the mess that they had made

"You know this is your fault right?" Kate said as she and Tony were finishing the clean up.

"How?" Tony asked sounding like a 5 year old.

"You spit tofu all over my desk on purpose!"

"Well you got a gross lunch!"

"Did not!" Kate exclaimed.

"Did too!" Tony said back

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"You guys can leave!" Gibbs said dismissively.

* * *

i know its not much but i dont feel well and dont feel like writing more right now! maybe ill ost more tonight if i feel better. hopefully TATE in the next chapters!!

Sig


	3. UhOh

ok heres the next chapter!!! sorry ttook so long to update, but this chpater was hard to write and then when i actually got it done my computer had to be stupid and delete like 300 words of it. i spent at least ten minuets yelling at my computer and when i realized that that wouldnt help i tried to recover the missing part, but it didnt work.

i put a tiny bit of tate in it for you guys.

**DISCLAIMER:** dont own it

ENJOY!

* * *

Kate's apartment: 1700 hours. 

_Oh God I'm tired! It's been one hell of a day._ Kate walked through her small one-bedroom apartment to her bathroom. She turned on her shower and got in._ Why does Tony have to be so annoying all the time? I mean he almost got us fired._ _He's such an annoying little…ughhh!_

_**You know you like him.**_

_I do not!_

_**Do too!**_

"I do NOT like Tony DiNozzo!"

_Oh great, not only is it bad enough that I'm answering the little voice in my head, but now I'm answering it out loud! UGHHH!!_

Kate got out of the shower and put on a white terri-cloth robe when she heard her doorbell ring._ Ok who ever it is bothering me at the moment is gonna get an earful here!_

She looked through the peep-hole to find the face of the one and only Tony DiNozzo. She horridly unlocked the door and yanked it open with a great amount of force.

"What the hell are you doing her DiNozzo" Kate asked viciously._ Does he honestly think that showing up at my door will make me forgive him for almost getting me fired!_

"Look Kate, I know you're angry with me…"

"You're damn right I am!"

"Please let me finish." Tony pleaded.

"You have thirty seconds DiNozzo. The clock is ticking!" Kate snapped.

"I know your angry with me, but I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry. I shouldn't have spit the tofu wrap all over your desk. Will you please forgive me?" _Oh God, I hope she forgives me._

"Ummmm…" Kate said looking lost in thought. _**You know you want to forgive him**__. I know I do, but I…__** if you know you want to forgive him then what's the big deal?**_

"There is no big freaking deal!" _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Umm.. Kate what's no big deal?"_ that was odd!_

"O sorry, uhhh, never mind. Yeah I forgive you! Do you wanna come in?"_I need to stop talking to the voice in my head!!_

"Sure!" Tony said with a big grin on his face. Tony walked into Kate's apartment and looked around. It wasn't as neat as he thought it would be, but it was nice. He plopped down on one of the couches.

"I'll be right back I have to get changed. You can order pizza though if you want too." Kate said.

"Sure, I'll order a large plain." Tony replied taking out his cell phone to order.

Kate walked into her room and got changed. _Oh my God! Did I honestly just invite Tony over for pizza? What in the hell is wrong with me?_

"Kate, hurry up the pizza is getting cold?" Tony yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming." Kate yelled.

What Kate saw when she walked into the living room made her laugh. Tony was sitting there balancing on one knee, with a slice of pizza dangling in his mouth and a pile of DVDs swaying dangerously in his hand. The pizza box was laying next to him.

"Well, I see you found my movies!"

"Mhmm-mmmm. Mmhhmhhmh." _ Way to make a fool of yourself, DiNozzo, talking with your mouth full. Very attractive._

The attempt at talking had made Tony's pizza slipping out of his mouth. He dropped the DVDs in attempt to save his pizza, but it was too late. The pizza fell. So did all of the DVD's Tony was holding. On top of all of that, Tony was now doing some type of wiggly-swaying-dance to keep from falling over. It didn't work. He fell like his pizza and the DVDs. The only difference was that Tony ended up landing on the pizza box. smashing all of the pizza. Kate burst out laughing. _SHIT! Now I must really look dumb! Great._

"Are…you..okay?" She asked after she recovered from her laughing fit.

"Uhhh, yeah im fine, but I don't think our pizza is." Tony said getting up and rubbing his arm.

"I think so…" Kate said frowning.

Kate started cleaning up, and with Tony's help she was done in 15 minuets.

"Ummm…You know…since I…uhh…you know ruined the pizza…do you…uhhh…you know… wanna go…uhmm…out to dinner?"_ Great, DiNozzo, first you make yourself look like a big freaking idiot and then you start stuttering like McGee, what the hell is wrong with you?_

"Sure. Let me just grab my coat." _Tony DiNozzo just asked me out???_

* * *

ok thats it for this chapter. hope you liked it. its kinda a cliff hanger! i need ideas for my nect chapter about their dinner and for the story SO PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS!!!** and review!!**

**-Sig **


	4. A Date?

Ok sorry it took so long but with the holiday and my midterm exams i haven't gotten a chance to write anything!

i wrote this during social studies after i finished my exam so i kinda rushed it. if there are any parts that dont make sense or anything like that let me know!

Thanks to all the reviewers!!

**Disclaimer:** dont own 'em

ok here it is

* * *

Kate and Tony walked into an Italian restaurant that Tony had picked. It was small and cozy. The walls were made of a reddish-brown brick and were decorated with pictures of old Italian towns and markets. There were about fifteen tables scattered around the around a medium sized floor. The place smelled of garlic and pasta sauce.

"Wow!" Kate said in awe as a waiter dressed in all black showed to their table. He sat them in the corner away from the entrance and handed then their menus.

"How did you find this place?" Kate asked still in awe.

"A friend of mine said that this is the place where he took his wife on their first date. I've been meaning to go here for ages but since we rarely have off I haven't gotten a chance." Tony replied with a shrug.

"Oh"

Then there was an awkward between them. Nobody knew what to say.

"Can I get you something to drink?" a waiter that had come up asked. He had a thick Italian accent that was hard to understand.

"Yeah, I'll have a coke." Tony replied.

"Same for me." Kate said.

There was another silence as they waited for their drinks and looked at their menus. This one, though, wasn't awkward.

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" he asked politely.

Tony nodded at Kate indicating that she should order first.

"Yes, ummm, I'll have the steak, well done."

The waiter scribbled some things onto his notepad and turned to Tony.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo, no salad."

"OK" said the waiter and walked away. Tony turned to Kate. _Ok, why am I having problems thinking of things to say??!! Damnit! It's never happened before. ARGHH!_

"So…the weather is, uhh, nice isn't it?"

"TONY! It's pouring rain!" Kate said and laughed at his feeble attempt to make some conversation.

"Yeah well its fun to play football in the rain. In college I used to do it all the time with my friends." _Nice save, Tony!_

"Oh, my brothers and I used to do that all the time, too and we would come back into the house all muddy. My mom would yell at me saying that girls should play with dolls and not with mud. My brothers used to laugh at her for saying that because they knew that that would never happen..."

**….::::****FLASHBACK****::::….**

"Come ON, guys! Mom is gonna kill us," the fourteen year old Kate Todd said as she ran with her brothers back to their house. "We promised that we would be back in time for dinner!"

As they reached the door Austin, Kate's oldest brother (age: 17), quietly opened it. "Come on, maybe if we're quiet they wont notice us and we can slip into our dinner seats at the table." He said

All four of them; Kate, Austin, Tyler, and Brennan, tip-toed through the house as quietly and quickly as possible.

"KATE! TYLEY! AUSTIN! BRENNEN! GET IN THE KITCHEN **NOW**!" an angry Mrs. Todd yelled from downstairs.

"DAMN! Buuuusssssstttteeeeeddddd!" Said Kate;s second oldest brother, Tyler(Age: 16).

The four teen sulked into the kitchen to face their angry mother.

"Where have you four been??!! The dinner party started fifteen minuets ago!" Mrs. Todd shouted at them.

"Sorry, Mom." They all chorused like so many times before.

"And Kate, Hun, you should be inside acting like a lady and not playing outside in the mud! I don't want to have to tell you that again." said Mrs. Todd sternly.

"That's never gonna happen, Ma." Said Brennen, the youngest of Kate's older brothers (Age: 15).

"I hate to tell you this, dear, but I think Bren is right." Said Mr. Todd, who just appeared in the kitchen; seeing what all the commotion was about.

Mrs. Todd sighed, "Go upstairs and get cleaned up. Hurry!"

**…****.::::END OF** **FLASHBACK****::::….**

"Kate? Hello? Kate?" Tony said waving a hand in front Kate's face.

"What?! Oh. UMM. Sorry. I blanked out. What did you say?" _Nice one Kate! Day dreaming on a date. Wait, it's not a date. __**Is too. **__ Is not. __**Is too. **__Is NOT! __** But you want it to be. **__Shut UP!_

"I asked if you thought your steak was good!" Tony repeated.

"Oyeah, it's great!"

They ate without anymore awkward silences, daydream, or other issues, until desert.

"Um, Tony?" Kate asked quietly.

"Yea?"

"I think we have a problem!"

"What?"

"Look!" Kate said pointing to a figure that was moving toward them.

"Shit!" Tony muttered as he saw who the figure was. He turned to Kate, "What do we tell Gibbs? Its not like we're breaking rule twelve. We are not on a date. Or are we? I don't think that…" Tony rambled on all panicky.

"Tony! Relax!" Kate said. "This isn't a date; at least I don't think it is. It's just dinner between friends. That's what we will tell Gibbs, and if he doesn't believe us, well, then…I suggest we start looking for new jobs."

"Real comforting, Kate!" said Tony fidgeting.

Gibbs stopped at their table.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, umm, us? We are just discussing the case!" Tony said. _Nice save!_

"Over dinner??" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Kate said.

"Ok, well then I'll leave you two to it." Gibbs said as he walked toward a redhead by the dance floor.

"Phew, that was close!" said Kate.

"Yeah, too close. Maybe we should leave?" he suggested quietly.

"Good idea."

Tony paid the bill (not without arguing with Kate about it first.).

They hurried to Tony's car and drove back to Kate's apartment.

"So?" Kate asked. "Do you wanna stay and watch a movie?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Sure! Why not?" Tony said.

"Ok, well you go pick out a movie, and try not to kill yourself this time!"

"Wait what are you gonna do while I pick the movie and get it set up?" tony asked as he made his way toward the cabinet with the movies in it.

"I'm gonna make popcorn. DUH!" Kate said rolling her eyes.

Fifteen minuets later they were all settled and watching The Notebook. Half way through the movie Kate fell asleep. Tony picked her up. He was surprised how light she was. He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. Pulling the covers over her he tucked her in. he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before turning around to leave. Just as he was about to walk out the door he heard Kate.

"Tony, stay, please?" she asked still half asleep.

* * *

ok that was it!

kinda a cliff hanger. is tony gonna stay with her???

you can probably expect another chapter sometime this week b/c i usually have time to write after i finnish my exam!

Ideas are always welcome!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

-Sig


	5. Confused

sorry bout the wait. i had written this during exams too but never got to finnish it(i needed the lyrics)

DISCLAIMER: dont own ncis or the song(teardrops on my guitar by taylor swift)

* * *

RECAP: "Tony, stay…please?"

Tony turned around and saw Kate looking at him._ Come on you idiot! Just move over there and lie down next to her until she falls asleep.__** NO! He shouldn't do that, he'll be tempted. **__Tempted of what?_

"Will you two shut up??!!!!?" Tony said quietly to the arguing voices in his head. He looked up at Kate again and walked slowly over to the other side of her bed and laid down. Kate looked at him, smiled softly and drifted back off to sleep.

"Well, this should be awkward in the morning." Tony shifted several times until he found a comfortable position. He finally drifted off to sleep, too.

0930 Hours - Tony's POV

Tony woke suddenly. _Where am I? This isn't my bed…or my apartment! Where the hell am I?_ Then the events of last night flooded back into his mind. He remembered about how he had come to apologize to Kate and then fallen on then pizza. He remembered how he had asked her to dinner and how they had seen Gibbs there. But most of all he remembered how Kate had asked him to stay. _Does she even like me? __**Of course she likes you! She wouldn't have asked you to stay if she didn't! **__Good point! Hey, little voice in my head? Can I ask you something?__** Sure.**__Where the hell is Kate?__** I dunno! Do I look like I know? O wait you can't see me, but then again…**__ What a great help you are!!_

Tony got up and slowly walked around the apartment. _Where the hell is she??!!_

Just then Tony spotted a little blue post-it on Kate's kitchen counter.

_Tony,_

_Went for a run. Should be back around 10:30 _

_at the latest. Towels are in the hall closet, and_

_food is in the fridge._

_ Kate_

Tony sighed and went to go take a shower.

0845 Hours – Kate's POV

Kate woke up to find a heavy arm draped firmly and protectively around her waist. _What the hell happened??!! SHIT! Did I get drunk? No I can't have, this is my apartment._

Then she remembered the night before._ Oh my God! I'm such a freaking idiot! Why did I have to ask Tony to stay?!_

She untangled herself quietly and grabbed some black mesh sweats and a light blue hoodie to get changed into. After Kate got changed she grabbed her brand new dark blue iPod nano (that Tony and Abby had gotten her), wrote Tony a note and walked out the door. Se needed to clear her head and think. The only way to do that was to go running. At first she walked slowly down the streets of DC towards the park. Then she turned her iPod on and started running. Kate concentrated on her breathing. After a while the breathing became natural so she focused on the music. Anything, really, to keep her mind off of Tony._I can't date him, as much as I want to.__** Yes, you can.**__It won't work out. __**Yes, it will.**__ What if he breaks my heart? I can't let that happen to me again. I promised myself that.__** He won't break your heart. **__What about Gibbs's rule 12? __**Screw Gibbs and his rules.**__ Will you leave me alone? __**Nope!**_

"Shut the hell up!" Kate yelled and plopped down onto the grass under a big oak tree. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked around for a while. She saw innocent, carefree kids playing with their pets and friends. Kate found herself wishing to be a kid again, where the biggest problems were school and not having anything to wear to a party. She shook her head and put it in her hands. _ Why am I even so worried about dating him? He probably has some great new love of his life! For all I know her might only like me as a friend. But what if he doesn't? What does he expect? UGHHH! Why does it have to be so god damned confusing?__** That's life, hun.**_

Kate leaned back against the tree. She closed her eyes and listened to her iPod. A song that she had forgotten about came on.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause its so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold on tight,  
And Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do**

**So I'll ... home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into**

**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see**

Kate sighed and turned her iPod off. _Replace Drew with Tony and it's like a documentary of my life the past few weeks._ Kate looked at her watch. It read 1015 hours. _I better head back. And talk to Tony about all of this._ Kate got up and jogged back to her apartment, dreading the conversation she new was about to come.

* * *

Please RandR w/ suggestions

next one will prolly be up soon

-Sig


	6. untitled

**disclaimer: dont own it**

**ok, so i havent updated in forever!! i was to lazy to and there was a lot going on with school and stuff. exams are coming up so ill probably get a chance to right during them b/c i never use all the time they give you for them.**

* * *

Kate's POV

When Kate returned to her apartment tony wasn't there. She walked to her kitchen counter and saw a note.

_Kate,_

_I had to go finish some paperwork at the office._

_Call me when you get home._

_-Tony_

Kate sighed. She knew that she had some work to be finishing, too. She went to the bathroom to go take a shower. Twenty minutes later she was dressed in comfy sweats and a random old loose fitting t-shirt. She sat down on her couch and booted up her laptop. She started doing her paperwork and reports for the latest case when her IMP sound dinged.

"I guess I forgot to sign off." Kate said to no one in particular as she opened the IMP window.

* * *

Tony's POV

After Tony took his shower he went to the office to get some work done, but he couldn't. All he could think of was Kate asking him to stay with him the night before. He knew he had to talk to her about it, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to screw up things between them. They were just getting to be such great friends. Tony decided to just leave it and ignore it.

Tony sat for quite a while before he got bored of doing his paperwork. He decided to sign onto his AIM and see who was on. He scrolled down the list of people. None of his friends were on. _Go figure it's the weekend, they probably have better stuff to be doing_. He looked down to the coworkers list. McGee was on, not that he ever wasn't, but Tony didn't feel like talking to him. Abby was also on, but she was the last person on his list of people to talk to. She would probably bother him about what was wrong and then he would have to tell her about staying at Kate's. That would just cause problems. Tony continues to scroll down the list until he saw Kate's screen name appear._ I guess she got back from running and either didn't see my note, forgot to call, or is mad at me._ Tony decided to IMP her.

**TonyD083**: Hey! U forgot to call me. Did u get my note?

**xoKatexo**: O yeah, im sorry. I totally forgot.

**TonyD083**: That's ok. So what r u up 2?

**xoKatexo**: nothing much, just some paperwork crap for work. How bout u?

**TonyD083**: Yep, me too. I forgot all of it on Friday, though, so im there now.

**xoKatexo**: o that's cool, I guess.

**TonyD083**: Yeah, but it is so boring, especially because I don't have u here or McGee

To tease.

**xoKatexo**: u know, u really should lay off of him. He can be really nice.

**TonyD083**: who? Probie…

**xoKatexo**: don't call him that…ur so mean :-P..jk

**TonyD083**: he's a probie Kate, im supposed to treat him like this!

**xoKatexo**: hes not a probie anymore!

**TonyD083**: but he is my subordintate…hey why r u defending him?! Do you like

Or something??

**xoKatexo**: because hes nice and I feel bad for him, and no I don't like him like that, hes

hes my friend

**TonyD083**: uhuh kate im sure. w/e, u still liiikkkeee him 3

**xoKatexo**: Tony, im gonna say this once got it?

**TonyD083**: sure…3

**xoKatexo**: ok good, SHUT UP!

**TonyD083**: hey, that mean

**xoKatexo**: deal with it.

**TonyD083**: , im hurt kate, I really am

**xoKatexo**: tony im sure you will get over it, now I have to go and finish my paperwork.

**TonyD083**: all work and no play makes Katie a dull little girl

**xoKatexo**: tony, weve been talking for half an hour..so byebye

**TonyD083**: KATEEEEE you cant leave me here by myself ill go crazy

**xoKatexo**: GOODBYE TONY! 

**TonyD083**:but,but,but, I scare my self when I'm alone. I do't know what im gonna do

With myself. Please don't leave me to go insane, don't leave me alo…

**xoKatexo is offline.**

Tony leaned back in his chair and laughed._ Well at least I know she is not mad at me! Maybe I will call her tonight and bother her, but first I have to get this paperwork done._ Just then another IM popped up on Tony's screen

**GothGirl8667**: HEEEYYY tony, what are you up to? I just had 16 red bulls and 9 caff-

Pows. And timmy, hes right here next to me, says hi!!

_McGee? At abbys? This should be interesting…_

**TonyD083**: heyy abbs, so mcgee is at you house?

**GothGirl8667**: Yep, and he said not to tell you but I am anyway, o and I just got back

From the party I was at last night and I think someone spiked the fruit

Punch. Im kinda drunk I think.

**TonyD083**: hahahah

_This will be very, very interesting…_

* * *

**ok, so thats it, i know, i know, its short and pointless, but it was late and i couldnt come up with anything better!**

**suggestions and reviews are always welcome :P **

* * *


End file.
